El inicio de la eternidad
by grafiti26
Summary: Tenerla era un sueño irreal hasta ese instante en que el impulso de arriesgarlo todo logro cumplirlo ¿Como olvidar ese dia en el que comenzo nuestra historia?


SALUDOS FANS DEL ICHIHIME!

Hace mucho tiempo que no aparezco por aquí y realmente me alegra haber vuelto, y para los que están leyendo esto y se preguntan por el anterior fanfic Ichihime _**Tan simple como matar un hollow**_ no se preocupen que ya estoy en proceso para entregar el nuevo capítulo junto con otro nuevo One-shoot sobre la batalla final del ultimo arco de Bleach

Bueno sin más preámbulos aquí les dejo este One-shoot que está dedicado a la persona que lo hiso posible ¡Que lo disfrutes Kasuya Anthony!

**Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen estos son propiedad del Mangaka Tite Kubo y la **_**Shonen Jump**_** que la publica semanalmente **

La noche brillaba de manera tranquila en la Sociedad de Almas. Las estrellas cual velas acompañaban a la luna quien bajo el imponente y gran manto oscuro se refugiaba en paz por la luz del sol que a pesar de nunca estar a su lado, siempre podía ofrecerle parte de si con tal de verlo vivir una noche más.

Tales pensamientos contemplando aquel escenario nocturno a través de la ventana lo hicieron sentirse identificado. Esa manera protectora y segura solo podía ser comparada con aquella mujer que tenia enfrente. Un suspiro lo tomo por sorpresa, por un momento temió que ella fuera a despertar, dormida teniendo esa expresión de profunda calma y quietud le hacían verse aún más hermosa -…Por favor solo quédate así un poco más…-

Tanto tiempo estando a su lado y tan solo esta vez, él quiso intentar ser el que velara por su sueño como ella tantas veces lo hiso

Compañía, alimento y desvelos constantes para tan solo cerciorase de su bien fue lo que le dio ella en aquel tiempo en el que la Guerra contra lo Quincys al fin había acabado. Una intensa lucha que fue dejando al mundo en un momento de estabilidad y quietud por el balance que fue otorgado por los victoriosos shinigamis ante el cruel enemigo.

Los finales de la guerra dieron solución además a la reconciliación con los Quincys y Shinigami que ya no deseaban la muerte a nadie. Una amistad fue el gran ejemplo a seguir para todas las almas existentes al contemplar esa firme relación del valeroso y más fuerte shinigami con el que era conocido antes como sucesor de Juha Bach. Uryu Ishida en poco tiempo se convirtió en el representante de los Quincys y logro abogar por los pocos que quedaron vivos al final de tal masacre para que fueran atendidos de una vez por todas en los equipos médicos correspondientes, triste decir que tendrían que esperar entre tantos más.

Una enorme cantidad de individuos llenaban las salas médicas y de tratamiento especializado, cientos y tal vez miles rogaban bajo deplorables condiciones la atención necesaria de los males que les dejo la guerra, y entre ellos uno que casi muere en el acto.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?

En una de las habitaciones del principal hospital de la Sociedad de Almas un joven de cabellos naranjas con su semblante serio y sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, dirigió palabra bajo el gran domo brillante que realizaba la mujer a su lado mientras esta sonreía nerviosa

-Me dices que descansé y refuerce energías y tú con un reiatsu tan desgastado que parece estar incluso peor que el mío Inoue -

Orihime con sus poderes de curación fue el principal apoyo para ayudar a la gran mayoría de shinigamis malheridos que necesitaban de una solución inmediata y efectiva. Era algo digno de verse como las hordas de lastimados de manera casi milagrosa mostraban una rápida curación con la participación de la mujer humana que, podrían jurar los testigos se le veía muy apresurada en atender y dar por terminado todo justo en el momento que se escucharon lo fuertes quejidos de un muchacho que decía estar curado y que lo dejaran de una vez por todas salir de esa mierda de cama.

Discusiones variadas llegaban cuando ella se presentaba cada noche al acabar su deber en el resto de las habitaciones y dedicaba lo que quedaba de su tiempo con Kurosaki. El que tan solo deseaba que ella descansara, sorpresa no era que siempre sus ruegos fallaran y terminara otro día con una mejora más y la promesa de su total recuperación

El delicioso aroma que inhalaba con más placer al acercarse a la mujer le hacía pensar si realmente era correcto todo aquello y tenía que dejar de acecharla en sus sueños**. Inevitable**, eso el entendió desde aquel día que ella se había quedado dormida junto a su cama durante el proceso curativo en la habitación del hospital.

Su esencia era todo un deleite para él. Una fragancia inigualable y tan adictiva que se volvía peligroso el tenerla tan cerca de su cuerpo en esa pequeña cama en una noche donde ya el resto del hospital estaba dormido. Todos menos el.

Al verla más atentamente pudo ver que bajo sus ojos estaba presentes ojeras que reclamaban desde hace tiempo una buena noche de sueño. –Nunca me haces caso ¿Verdad?...-. Jugando con sus mechones sin querer entro en momento de intima cercanía con ella donde juraba que casi podría estar escuchando a su propio corazón salirse de su pecho. La propuesta de alejarse se fue muy lejos, ya no quería apartarse de su lado.

Todo parecía ser justo como siempre debió ser, ella bajo su resguardo y protección que desde hace tanto juro darle. Ella tan frágil y apacible que provocaba que él quisiera siempre tenerla cerca para alejarla de todo mal.

Ella que desde hace tanto se negó verla con otros ojos que no fueran los de una sincera amistad, irónico pensar que terminaría siendo parte de sus días y provocara un enfrentamiento constante con su corazón donde nunca parecía haber un vencedor.

La respiración de la pelinaranja dejo a mirada del shinigami una vista cautivadora de sus labios entreabiertos y que el nerviosamente acerco a los suyos. Tantas batallas, tantos duelos consigo mismo donde se negaba a dejarla ir y que él no quería creerlo.

Un roce de sus labios y el apenas y podía procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, **un beso fue arrebatado y la batalla al fin había acabado.**

En ese momento capturando con delicadeza sus labios el hombre de 26 años tomo el mismo rumbo que aquella vez en ese gran hospital con el que declaro su amor a la joven. Un adentramiento profundo a su boca la despertó, y con ternura el la veía comportándose de la misma forma que cuando le robo su primera caricia. Una lisa y blanca piel que se erizo y torno de un ardiente rojo al ver en escena el cómo su aliento y piel se derretían por el Ichigo que tenía enfrente.

Tal vez bajo el instintivo temor del rechazo el intento apartarse, mas pronta fue la respuesta las manos de la doncella quien atrapo ese beso por unos minutos más justo como lo estaba haciendo ahora con su marido.

El hombre disfrutando del sabor de los labios de su mujer y a diferencia de una situación de suma vergüenza en un centro médico donde dos jóvenes no sabían el cómo explicarse lo ocurrido. Este mismo al ya estar toda una vida bajo el calor que su cercanía le daba, pronto y sin saberlo se volvió experto en el control de la situación. Un suave desliz dentro de la blusa de Inoue dio seguimiento al beso tan irresistible que era siempre teniéndola cerca, bajo los lentos caminos que trazaban sus dedos en la espalda de la dueña de los Shun Shun Rikka provoco el ahogado gemido de la misma mientras se aferraba en sus hombros de su amado al ser elevada del sillón a su cama.

Un delicado movimiento y como si las horas fueran juego, la bajo tan lento cómo fue posible dejándole la oportunidad a su boca rozar y besar el cuello tan terso de su hembra en un viaje hasta el pecho que había sido ultrajado tan despiadada y sensualmente con la otra mano.

Despacio, sin jugar. Él ya tenía más de 200 años amándola y aun así parecía el temer que todo se acabara y que tristemente se terminara tanta dicha. Mas ella disfrutando sus caricias correspondía con todo el amor que le fuera posible, en muestra de que ese querer les seria eterno.

Poco a poco Inoue caía bajo el delirio que un Ichigo provoco dejándole un largo rastro a su cuerpo con unos labios que devoraban sin piedad y unas manos que no tenían misericordia de tomar con fuerza su vientre y desesperadamente retirarle la ropa que en cuestión de segundos había desaparecido en los dos.

El mundo no existía con ella marcada en su piel como cada noche, y como siempre en cada una de ellas la mujer en pleno acto le declara en son de poema toda su adoración hacia él.

Como un tatuaje a la piel él se había clavo en ella regalándole las miles de caricias que en cada se representaba la adoración que le tenía. Una vida entera no bastaba y él quería aún más, porque al tenerla ya en brazos acurrucada y tan aferrada a su cuerpo él se dio cuenta que ese era el inicio de la eternidad.

**Y con esto concluyo la historia espero que la disfrutaran leyendola tanto como yo escribiéndola, y te lo digo en especial a ti Kasuya Anthony espero que la espera lo valiera.**


End file.
